Confessions
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Après les évènements de New-York, la punition tombe pour Loki: ses crimes le conduisent à devoir rester sur Terre, surveillé par les Vengeurs. Surveillé davantage par Tony Stark, d'ailleurs. L'une de leurs soirées libres se finit finalement par des confessions. Loki est peut-être plus humain que Tony le croit! (léger IronFrost)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Voici mon premier Tony/Loki, dans un AU qui se passe juste après Avengers. C'est un OS mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Passez un bon moment!**

* * *

Les décorations de New-York illuminaient la ville sous l'hiver. Malgré le froid et la neige, les passants n'hésitaient pas à trainer dans les longues rues remplies de beaux et grands magasins. Les restaurants et les bars étaient même pleins à craquer en cette période de festivités hivernales. Dans l'un de ces fameux bars chics et remplis, Tony Stark faisait la causette avec son supposé pire ennemi, un certain Loki d'Asgard. Ou Loki de Jotunheim selon les humeurs de ce dernier. En ce moment, il tendait plus à être d'Asgard, cela dit.

Tony, après avoir commandé de l'alcool fort, se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune, l'observant de ses yeux pétillant de génie et de malice.

-Stark, est-ce utile de préciser que je n'apprécie guère ce regard observateur sur ma personne ? demanda innocemment l'objet de son examen visuel.

Un sourire presque ironique se glissa en même temps sur les lèvres du dieu. Il n'était jamais sérieux, ce foutu roi des mensonges et de la tromperie, alors ça n'allait pas être avec un homme tel que Stark que ce fait allait changer, malheureusement.

-Je croyais avoir demandé à ta si charmante personne de garder ses plaintes dans son casque de diable, se contenta de répondre le Stark en question.

-Ce ne sont pas des plaintes, ce sont juste des informations sur mes états d'âme, puisque vous vous en inquiétez tant ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir ingurgiter, hein ? Si c'est comme ce breuvage noir et gazeux qui chatouille le ventre quand on l'a dans l'estomac, je peux m'en passer, merci bien ! gronda Loki.

En effet, la dernière fois qu'il avait bu du coca, il avait dû se rendre aux toilettes pour rendre la boisson trop forte pour lui. Tony, devant le surveiller durant sa longue peine à purger pour ses crimes, avait été plus que surpris. Le coca, c'était bon ! Mais le Jotun n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Dommage pour lui !

-Cette fois, tu aimeras ça à coup sûr. Tu vois le vin et toutes ces choses ? Tu oublies, ok ? Ce que je vais te faire goûter, c'est la seule merveille du monde qui mériterait d'être connue. Un alcool très fort qui t'emportera dans un tourbillon de saveurs et d'hallucinations, renseigna Tony, souriant largement.

Loki ne parut bien sûr pas convaincu. Comment un breuvage pouvait-il dépasser une belle architecture ? Rien n'égalait la magnificence des pyramides d'Egypte ou le célèbre phare d'Alexandrie. Phare que le dieu avait vu disparaitre au plus profond de l'eau par ailleurs. Sans mesurer ni contrôler ses paroles, il en fit part au génie qui le regarda ensuite avec des yeux ronds comme une balle de rugby.

-Tu mens un peu là, non ? Tu as vu le phare d'Alexandrie disparaitre ?! ne le crut-il vraisemblablement pas.

-Il me serait difficile de mentir sur cette merveille. J'ai beau mépriser la Terre d'aujourd'hui, celle d'avant m'a toujours fasciné. J'ai vu ce superbe phare être immergé sous les flots. J'ai vu Atlantide crouler sous de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles. J'ai vu un certain Jules César se faire assassiner, en dépit du fait que je ne sache pas réellement qui il est, avoua Loki le plus sérieusement du monde.

Stark garda son immense surprise pour lui-même afin de rester indifférent aux yeux du dieu. Loki avait déjà vu la Terre auparavant, et il avait contemplé son évolution, mais depuis combien de temps ? Et mentait-il encore une fois ? C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux après tout. Mentir et se cacher sous un masque d'ironie et de sarcasmes tout sauf amusants. Même s'il se cachait derrière un sourire qui fascinait le chef des Vengeurs. Un sourire amusé, un sourire terrifiant, un sourire manipulateur…un beau sourire, parfois. Uniquement lorsqu'il était sincère et qu'il ne cachait rien derrière cette façade. Bref, il mentait sûrement.

Le ton de sa voix invitait pourtant à la confiance, et ses iris pétillaient de fascination pour les souvenirs que le dieu revoyait sans doute dans sa tête remplie de folie.

-Ça vous étonne que j'ai pu voir autant de choses, constata pourtant le Jotun, un nouveau sourire amusé venant éclairer son visage pâle.

-Ouais, euh, je ne dirais pas 'étonné', je dirais juste…bordel, tu as connu la Terre et tu as vu des évènements importants, et tu veux quand même détruire la planète ! T'es cinglé, Loki…, constata à son tour le génie, sourcils arqués pour montrer qu'il exigeait une explication sincère.

Celui qu'il devait surveiller ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne trouvant pas de réponse appropriée. Qu'avait-il à dire, de toute manière ? Qu'aux époques qu'il avait observé la Terre, il avait encore un vrai sourire rempli de passion et d'amour pour l'histoire de la petite planète ? Qu'il ne savait pas encore que sa vie dépendait d'un énorme mensonge qui allait le consumer ? Qu'il regrettait certaines de ses actions parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait l'unique responsable ? Ou que le Terresact avait suffisamment ramolli son esprit pour lui dire de zigouiller cette petite planète qu'il aimait tant regarder dans son lointain passé ?

Aucune réponse ne pourrait plaire à cet homme au cœur fortement étrange. Avait-il un cœur, déjà ? Loki en doutait. Bon, peut-être que le cœur de Stark, c'était cette chose bleue qui dégageait une certaine énergie ? De là où il était, le dieu pouvait la sentir, cette énergie. Ce truc bleu sur lequel il s'interrogeait en silence. A quoi ça servait ?

-Loki ! pressa Tony, attrapant en attendant les boissons qu'il avait commandé.

-Il arrive que nous ayons des ambitions étranges, soupira alors le dieu des mensonges, n'ayant que ça à dire.

La vérité n'aiderait sûrement pas dans sa situation, de toute façon !

-Je sens tes mensonges de là où je suis, alors dis-moi la vérité, et tu auras ton verre d'alcool ! proposa l'autre.

Loki n'eut qu'à tendre la main vers le verre pour l'attraper. Il sentit rapidement le parfum de l'étrange breuvage. Pas de parfum, tant mieux ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à goûter, Tony lui attrapa gentiment le poignet, le prévenant ainsi qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal mais qu'il voulait des réponses.

-Les humains sont-ils toujours aussi têtus ?! minauda-t-il alors, lançant un regard noir peu convaincant à l'humain retenant son bras.

-Ça arrive souvent, en effet ! C'est pas ma faute si on est mieux que les asgardiens, sourit le génie.

-Meilleurs que les asgardiens ? En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous n'avez même pas le quart de nos technologies ! Bon, peut-être bien que si en y réfléchissant…mais je me fiche de vos remarques, puisque je ne suis pas asgardien !

-Tu as encore changé de nom…Loki, décides toi ! C'est Asgard ou Jotunheim, pas les deux !

-Il me semble que nous ne parlions pas de cela avant, répondit froidement l'immortel.

L'idée de penser à sa famille, celle qu'il avait lâchement abandonné enfin de compte, lui faisait mal malgré qu'il essaye de calmer son cœur et ses émotions. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, surtout pas en présence d'un humain à qui il devait sa punition. Rester autant de temps qu'il le faudrait sur Terre pour expier ses fautes, être bon avec l'humanité, être surveillé par les Vengeurs, être surveillé plus particulièrement par Tony Stark, celui-là même qui avait causé sa défaite. Non, il ne craquerait certainement pas devant ce fou !

Etrangement, Tony le comprit et ne tenta pas de reprendre ce sujet de conversation. Il préféra s'intéresser à autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'la Terre d'aujourd'hui et la terre d'avant ' ? questionna-t-il, bien que son esprit savait déjà ce que ce message voulait dire. Oh, et ça y est, tu peux boire ! Mais fais attention, ça te monte vite à la tête si tu n'es pas habitué…

Après avoir averti son 'prisonnier en liberté conditionnelle', il but une première gorgée de sa liqueur préférée. Bien plus forte et brûlante que toutes les autres, et récemment inventée en plus ! Loki haussa les épaules. Qu'importe que ça lui monte à la tête ? Il ne pouvait même pas se bourrer, comme disaient les mortels !

-Je reste sobre, admit-il en acceptant de goûter sa boisson.

Pas plus choqué que cela par le goût fort du breuvage, le dieu commença ses explications, décidant d'être un peu sincère pour une fois. Mentir tout le temps, c'était épuisant tout de même !

-La Terre d'aujourd'hui est…horrible à contempler. Des crimes partout, une pollution qui va vous détruire, des personnes malpolies et qui ne savent pas apprécier leur bonheur ou la beauté de leur monde, des imbéciles…je suis presque mécontent que la Terre ait survécu à ses grandes catastrophes ! La Terre d'avant était si belle, si verte, si douce à mes yeux…, commenta-t-il en se rappelant d'images du passé.

Le peuple dans une ville, les attractions magnifiques et enviables dans les cités romaines et grecques, les verdures sur une grande surface, la splendeur des bâtiments anciens, tout cela n'existait désormais presque plus aux yeux du Jotun. Et pourtant, ce monde qu'il haïssait désormais, il l'avait autrefois chéri. La Terre l'avait toujours fasciné, mais son évolution lui avait fait perdre son enthousiasme, tout simplement.

-Si douce ? sourcilla Tony, écoutant attentivement.

-Oui. La beauté naturelle était mieux considérée que l'argent. Vous les mortels, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche désormais. Argent, richesse, argent, et encore argent et richesse, mais que connaissez-vous de la vraie richesse, hein ? La Terre d'avant était pleine de richesses ! soupira nostalgiquement le dieu.

-Eh bah, si on m'avait dit que t'étais aussi sensible en ce qui concerne ma planète, je n'aurais jamais cru l'imbécile qui aurait dit ça, mais maintenant que je te vois parler de la Terre avec une certaine admiration et une nostalgie réelle, je me pose des questions ! Combien de fois es-tu venu sur Terre ? demanda-t-il, avide de connaitre d'autres détails !

-Oh, une bonne centaine de fois. Jamais très longtemps, car celui qui me sert de père ne voulait pas que je m'aventure en dehors des terres asgardiennes, soi-disant parce que c'était dangereux pour un aussi jeune enfant. Mais dès que je pouvais m'en aller, je le faisais et je venais voir les autres mondes, accepta de dévoiler Loki après avoir un peu hésité.

Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, et surtout se dévoiler à un ennemi, mais l'envie de parler de son passé lui venait, et il savait que pour cette fois, il pourrait avoir confiance en cet énergumène avalant encore une gorgée de son breuvage.

-Et…qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez nous ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que la Terre qui te fascine. T'as bien dû te passionner pour des choses en particulier, continua Stark avec un regard et des oreilles attentifs envers son compagnon d'infortune.

-J'avoue avoir eu une profonde admiration envers votre planète dès que j'ai lu vos poésies et vos poèmes. Vos auteurs anciens étaient tous parfaits ! Leurs écrits me transperçaient, ils me transpercent encore quand j'en lis, sourit Loki, se rappelant de quelques poèmes qu'il avait lui-même appris pour ne jamais les oublier.

-Et…quoi d'autre ? s'enquit l'autre, conscient qu'il y avait sans doute autre chose. Oh, je sais, quelqu'un ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu as encore plus apprécié ma planète !

-Je…non, bien sûr que non !

-Loki, je suis peut-être déjà amoché par l'alcool, mais je sens encore ton petit mensonge…, se permit de le gronder Tony avec un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui se voulait presque rassurant et confident.

-Très bien…j'ai rencontré une jeune femme lorsque je suis partie vers votre Scandinavie. Elle m'a montré des poésies et des poèmes qu'elle pensait m'intéresseraient, et elle a eu raison, ils m'ont intéressé, mais rien de plus ! avoua-t-il difficilement, refusant d'entrer plus loin dans les souvenirs de cette douce époque.

-Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à craindre s'il n'y a rien de plus, comme tu le dis ? Allez ! l'encouragea alors son ami.

Un grognement suivi d'un regard noir firent office de réponse à l'humain. Voyant que son air ne changeait cependant pas, Loki n'eut d'autre choix que de développer. Il s'aida en buvant une longue rasade de ce truc sans goût, puis il reprit le fil de son récit.

-Nous sommes devenus amis, c'est tout ! Et elle était humaine, et elle est morte, et fin de l'histoire !

-Loki, il faut que je te force ?

-Très bien…elle s'appelait…elle…Sigyn, c'était son nom.

-Oh bordel…, comprit Tony.

Ce nom, il l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois dans des bouquins sur la mythologie nordique, et à chaque fois, Sigyn était associée à une personne en particulier. Une seule personne, et pas des liens amicaux, des liens…plus hauts !

-Bordel ? sourcilla Loki à son tour.

-Sigyn veut dire « La femme de Loki », ta femme…

-Ce n'était pas _**MA**_ femme ! grinça-t-il, des éclairs passant un instant dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme.

-Elle était quoi alors ?

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, Tony Stark ? Tu as lu la mythologie nordique qui d'ailleurs est fortement erronée ? Bravo, t'as fait un effort pour connaitre tes ennemis, mais…

-Loki, arrête un peu de t'énerver, je ne voulais pas…comment dire…vexer ou blesser ton égo, mais quand tu me dis Sigyn, moi je pense tout de suite à celle de la mythologie ! Raconte-moi un peu ce qui est faux dans votre histoire ! quémanda-t-il gentiment.

Loki refusa dans l'immédiat, mais il savait aussi que s'il continuait à refuser, Tony ne le lâcherait pas, même à demi-bourré ! Surtout à demi-bourré, en fait. Il préféra finalement répondre à toutes les foutues questions du génie pour avoir enfin la paix et rentrer chez 'lui', et s'enterrer le plus profondément possible dans ses couvertures si légères !

-Nous étions fiancés, ça te va ? Mes parents et mon frère l'ignoraient au départ, mais ils ont fini par comprendre que je venais sur Terre et que j'aimais…que j'appréciais quelqu'un. Quand Sigyn est morte, ils ont juste décidé de l'intégrer dans nos dieux et déesses. Sigyn est devenue la déesse de la fidélité parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais abandonné, même si je devais parfois attendre des mois ou des années avant de la revoir.

-Et…euh…Théoric ? osa demander avec une certaine timidité l'humain.

-Ce que dit votre mythologie sur moi et lui est faux. Il a existé, mais je ne l'ai pas tué, en aucun cas. Il a essayé de séduire Sigyn pendant que je n'étais pas là, c'est tout. Maintenant Tony, ramène-moi dans ce qui te sert de maison en hauteur, et laisse-moi méditer un peu !

-Bon…comme tu veux…, lui accorda Stark après réflexion.

De toute manière, il n'allait pas tenir non plus avec autant d'alcool dans le sang ! Il paya l'addition après avoir fini son verre et s'être assuré que Loki avait fini le sien, puis ils s'en allèrent en direction de la tour 'Stark', le monument le plus controversé d'un New-York partiellement reconstruit. En chemin, ils continuèrent cependant leur conversation, bien que le sujet de la Terre fut oubliée pour ne déranger personne. Tony se tenait parfois à Loki pour ne pas trébucher.

-Dis-moi, y a un truc que je ne pige pas encore, pourquoi Thor t'en a tant voulu ? Il t'en voulait déjà avant que tu ne décides de dominer ma petite planète ?

-Une rancune entre frères ! fit mine de dire Loki avec un ton quasiment indifférent.

-Et encore ?

-J'ai essayé de me suicider devant lui et j'ai essayé de le tuer quand j'étais roi légitime d'Asgard, révéla le dieu en haussant encore les épaules.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne t'apprécie plus autant, alors ! Mais attends, toi, Loki, le dieu des mensonges, tu as essayé de te suicider ?!

-J'avais presque réussi ! se défendit l'immortel.

-Dis-m' en plus ! ordonna l'homme alcoolisé.

-Que te dire, à part que j'ai sauté du Bifröst, et que j'ai cru mourir ? Et maintenant, arrête de t'accrocher à mes épaules, je tiens à mes vêtements, Stark ! grommela-t-il avec un ton presque plus tendre.

-Vas te faire voir, Loki ! Je prends ma revanche pour les coups que tu m'as donné quand t'as perdu l'esprit…et je veux savoir comment tu peux encore être en vie si tu as essayé de te suicider du haut de ton Bifröst ! demanda-t-il encore, avide.

Loki fut tenté quelques instants de lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre puis un coup au visage pour l'assommer et le ramener en paix là où il était forcé de loger avec lui, mais il jugea bon de retenir sa pulsion cruelle. Ramener Stark en bonne santé, c'était sa mission s'il ne voulait pas être accusé d'avoir manipulé le petit mortel bourré !

-Ce sont les Chitauri qui m'ont retrouvé et qui m'ont…qui…

La voix du dieu s'éteignit. Ne pas penser à _ça_, ne pas revoir _ça_, ne pas _ressentir_ _ça_. Ca faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse le gérer seul. Ne _jamais_ dire la vérité sur cette période, _jamais_.

-Qui t'ont ? l'encouragea pourtant son compagnon, intrigué.

-Ils m'ont proposé un accord. Je leur ramenais leur Tesseract et en échange, ils me donnaient une armée pour envahir ta planète et faire de moi l'unique dieu de ce monde, mentit-il rapidement. Et pour ça, ils m'ont donné le sceptre qui m'a…beaucoup influencé dans mes actions que je ne regrette absolument pas !

-Tu sais que dit comme ça, ça n'arrangera pas ta situation, mauvais perdant…, bouda Tony.

Son compagnon ne releva pas la phrase, conscient qu'Odin pouvait aussi l'écouter, mais il s'en fichait pour cette fois, et continua son chemin sur les rues de New-York, des rues qui ne cessaient d'être illuminées par les décorations de Noël. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur marche sans plus se parler, se contentant juste de s'aider lorsque l'un avait du mal à marcher. Tony avait de plus en plus besoin d'être aidé par le dieu, son esprit totalement brouillé par ce maudit alcool qui affectait son corps.

Alors qu'il marchait en faisant attention de ne pas perdre Stark, le Jotun sentit ce dernier agripper un de ses poignets, et le tourner vers lui. Il ne dit rien, persuadé que le mortel allait encore tenter de parler, mais la suite l'ébahit totalement. Au lieu d'entendre des paroles ennuyantes ou des questions à deux cheveux d'or, il sentit des lèvres capter son attention. Des lèvres sur les siennes, des lèvres chaudes et avides.

Les lèvres de Stark ?!

Surpris, très surpris, il ne fit rien. Mais qu'arrivait-il encore à ce morveux au cerveau rempli de génie ?! Pourquoi embrassait-il un autre garçon ? Pourquoi l'embrassait-il lui et pas un autre, surtout ?! Loki ne parla cependant pas, attendant de pouvoir se libérer des lèvres de plus en plus demandeuses. Stark avait vraiment un grain, cela dit. Ou l'alcool lui avait trop monté au cerveau. Oui, ça devait être ça.

-Stark ?! souffla-t-il lorsque les lèvres se séparèrent de lui.

Pour toute réponse, il se sentit plaqué contre un mur. Pour rentrer chez eux, il fallait passer par bien des ruelles, et par malheur, c'était dans une ruelle que leur chemin s'était arrêté. Loki ne voulut pas le montrer, essayant de rester aussi froid et indifférent que possible, mais une petite inquiétude parcourait déjà son ventre, se glissant ensuite dans le reste de son corps.

-Chut ! ordonna alors l'homme de fer, reprenant possession des lèvres du dieu.

Après un énième baiser que Loki n'osa pas briser, les lèvres s'aventurèrent immédiatement dans le cou du Jotun, toujours plus avides de lui. Ce fut là que le prince déchu sursauta et fit brusquement reculer le génie qui n'avait plus toute sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il ferma rapidement son esprit à tout souvenir en rapport avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec ces maudites créatures, les Chitauri. Y penser lui faisait si peur intérieurement...

-Mais..., tenta de protester Tony, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait.

-Ne me touchez plus jamais, stupide mortel, articula simplement Loki, se hâtant de reprendre la route.

Et tant pis si Stark était loin derrière lui, frustré et alcoolisé au point qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement pour le ténébreux, la tour n'était qu'à quelques rues de plus. Il fit en sorte d'y arriver le plus rapidement possible, son esprit occupé par des images qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Non, ça faisait trop mal. Toutes ces tortures destinées à l'affaiblir pour que le Tesseract l'influence...et pas que des tortures, hélas. Ces saletés de créatures usaient de moyens effroyables pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient. Mais ça, Tony ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait jamais.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'immense tour reconstruite et améliorée, ils se séparèrent sans dire un mot, Loki disparaissant dans la chambre surveillée qui lui était attribuée. Plus jamais de contact avec ce fou de Stark, plus jamais ! Et pas un mot à ce dernier quand il dessoulerait, aussi.

La vérité resterait cachée avec lui.

FIN

* * *

**J'ai conscience qu'il doit encore y avoir des questions sans réponses, mais pour cet OS, je préfère vous laisser imaginer (: **

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Suite aux reviews que j'ai reçu, j'ai décidé de faire une suite (: J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

**ATTENTION! Ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs, alors je le redis, ATTENTION (j'aime me répéter)**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout (:**

* * *

Le noir détruisait la lumière. Un noir si sombre et si dangereux, un noir destructeur qui envahissait son âme dévastée, la brûlant sous des flammes obscures, lugubres. La peur s'insinuait au plus profond de ses entrailles, le paralysant. Incapable de bouger, la poitrine bloquée, il ne pouvait respirer. Suffoquer. Il suffoquait. Il tremblait. Aucun espoir de s'en sortir, car plongé dans le noir il ne pouvait apercevoir de lueur. Même pas une seule once de lumière. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres qui semblaient être éternels. Une obscurité qui ravageait son esprit déjà bien entamé par la folie.

Et ces mains rocailleuses…des mains mauvaises, faites pour détruire tout ce qui était fait de lumière. Ces mains froides, plus que glaciales, qui l'écorchaient, le tenaient par les bras. Ces mains coupantes et différentes de celles des humains par leurs doigts manquants, ces mains qui le touchaient, ces mains qui le détruisaient en le coupant, en le blessant avec une lenteur terrifiante.

Loki chercha un moyen de se débattre, et agita son corps en espérant échapper à la folie meurtrière de ces monstres au visage dissimulé. Ils lui faisaient mal, les coups pleuvaient, les pleurs tombaient, les cris jaillissaient, les rires fusaient. Et lui, au milieu de toutes ces tortures interminables, il subissait en priant pour que la vie le quitte, comme elle l'avait quitté lorsqu'il s'était suicidé en tombant du pont arc-en-ciel. S'il avait su que ces créatures monstrueuses avaient le pouvoir de le ramener à la vie indéfiniment, il n'aurait jamais sauté, parce qu'il avait atterri dans cet enfer par cette action. Sauter du pont en croyant mourir, mais quelle stupide idée…

-Tu es à nous, Loki, murmuraient sans cesse des voix doucereuses, des voix à faire peur.

Le prince avait beau tenter d'échapper aux coups, on le frappait. Toujours et encore. Il n'y avait que des coups, partout. Dans son ventre, le paralysant, dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, dans son visage, le défigurant. Partout, surtout son cœur. Dès qu'on frappait son cœur, Loki suppliait le ciel de lui enlever la capacité de respirer. Ces créatures se lasseraient bien de lui, non ? Pourtant, la torture continua. Si lente, si terrifiante, si blessante.

-Supplie-nous, lui ordonnaient les voix.

Et il suppliait. Il suppliait pour qu'on le tue tellement la douleur était infernale, se propageant dans chaque fibre de son être couvert de sang. Son sang, celui d'un monstre.

Et les mains, les horribles mains, elles partaient sur ses blessures, faisant couler davantage le sang. Ces mains qui déchiraient sa peau. Elles ne s'en allèrent que quelques secondes, le temps que les geôliers parlent entre eux.

Loki comprenait. Il savait. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Les mêmes actes étaient commis. D'abord la destruction physique, ensuite la destruction mentale. C'était toujours ainsi. Il commença à crier, crier de toutes ses forces, ravageant ainsi sa gorge déjà asséchée. De l'aide, il avait besoin d'aide. N'importe qui, mais quelqu'un avant que ces créatures ne l'humilient encore plus. Il implora alors que les monstres commençaient. La douleur, cette douleur…

-Pitié…pitié…, murmura le prince démuni, des larmes coulant de ses yeux et roulant sur ses joues.

Un rêve, toujours un rêve, ce rêve-là. Il gigota dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à s'extirper de son cauchemar. Ce n'était même pas un cauchemar, c'était l'enfer. Un enfer qu'il n'avait pas revécu depuis qu'Odin avait accepté qu'il vive à condition d'aller sur Terre. Un enfer qu'il revivait ce soir-là, après une soirée arrosée avec Tony Stark. C'était cette chose qui était responsable ! L'humain l'avait forcé à se rappeler, et maintenant, Loki hurlait de toutes ses forces, se débattant dans ses couvertures. D'ordinaire, il ne prenait aucune couverture, mais ce soir-là, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il ne faisait pas si froid que cela, voire il faisait chaud, trop chaud, mais le Jotun n'en avait cure. Il voulait se cacher ce soir-là, et les couvertures étaient la seule chose le dissimulant aux yeux invisibles qui l'observaient sans doute avec un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas le sourire d'Odin, c'était le sourire de son pire cauchemar. Le sourire de celui qui l'avait regardé se faire torturer pendant un an, celui qui l'avait torturé aussi. Celui qui l'avait humilié, et qui allait le retrouver s'il ne faisait rien.

-Pas ça, pitié…, articula l'homme entre deux hurlements qui auraient pu réveiller les Nornes.

Un Tony Stark mou et encore alcoolisé vint vite voir ce qui se passait lorsqu'il entendit les cris de détresse de celui qu'il devait surveiller. Loki, il s'appelait comme ça. Loki, l'emmerdeur et le blagueur le plus sexy APRES lui ! Mais pourquoi criait-il ? Stark, intrigué, s'avança doucement vers le lit. Un lit saccagé…et pourtant, Loki n'avait pas ramené de fille, n'est-ce pas ? C'était Tony qui devait en ramener, pas le prisonnier !

-Rodolphe ? sourcilla-t-il, l'esprit encore embué par l'alcool.

Secouant la tête, il attendit une réponse. Une réponse qui ne vint jamais, c'était un cri de plus qu'il entendit, un cri rempli de douleur. Puis des plaintes, et les couettes se remirent à bouger dans tous les sens. Le prince avait l'air de s'emmêler avec elles, rendant son cauchemar plus réel encore. Il pouvait sentir les mains sur lui, les coups qui le terrassaient toujours plus, les susurres à ses oreilles, il sentait tout. Ses entrailles le déchiraient. Comme eux, ces monstres, le déchiraient d'une manière plus humiliante encore.

-Arrêtez…arrêtez, hurla Loki, gigotant dans tous les sens avant de bouger les bras, gardant ses cuisses aussi fermées que possibles.

Tony s'inquiéta réellement lorsqu'il vit le visage du prince apparaitre, un visage oscillant entre couleur de peau bleue et normale. Le petit dictateur faisait une crise ! Sans plus attendre, oubliant même l'alcool, le génie se dirigea à grande vitesse vers le lit de l'autre homme, se demandant pourquoi il criait. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un cauchemar, mais était-ce possible d'avoir un cauchemar d'une telle intensité ?

-Rodolphe, calme-toi un peu sinon j'appelle ton papa ! menaça-t-il d'une manière amusée.

Loki n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre, se débattant quand il sentit d'autres mains sur lui. Des mains réelles, cette fois.

-Du calme, voyons ! Arrête de gigoter, tu me donnes la migraine, se plaignit Stark.

Mais en voyant que la crise ne passait pas, s'accentuant même, Tony comprit que la situation était urgente. Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, il resta là, sans rien faire, se demandant comment faire cesser une crise de panique. Pour sa défense, son esprit se remémora que Loki n'était pas un humain, qu'il était un Jotun, et que ses crises étaient différentes de celles d'un humain, donc que les solutions pour le calmer devaient l'être aussi.

-Loki, écoute, tu me fiches la trouille là, et tu sais que c'est pas bien de foutre la trouille à un mec comme moi, alors si tu pouvais te CALMER et REVENIR A LA RAISON…

-Arrêtez…, se mit en retour à hurler le prince.

Il entendait des cris, des cris plus forts et des cris plus réels. Des cris ne dépassant certes pas les siens, mais cette voix suffisait néanmoins à lui faire peur. Allait-on encore lui faire du mal ? Qui allait le détruire, cette fois, qui ? Loki se débattit davantage sans avoir conscience du fait que c'était Tony qui tentait de l'aider. Il gardait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, bien que se contorsionnant parfois.

-Mec, réveille-toi, tu me fais vraiment…oh bordel, j'aurais jamais dit ça mais tant pis…tu me fais vraiment peur, Rodolophe ! Pire que Thor tout nu ou Natasha qui embrasse Clint ! se lamenta le génie.

Rien n'y faisait, hélas. L'asgardien cognait toujours dans le vide alors que des larmes déformaient son visage bleu. Tony décida alors de passer au plan B. Quelque chose de grave affectait Loki, et malgré qu'ils étaient autrefois ennemis, l'homme au réacteur Ark ne put se résoudre à le laisser ainsi. Il commença à le soulever, prenant les draps avec lui et s'attirant de nouveaux cris.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Tu devrais être heureux que je te porte comme une princesse, maudit farceur, maugréa simplement Stark, s'avançant vers l'étage inférieur, celui qu'il préférait, à vrai dire.

Quand il toucha la taille de Loki, ce dernier eut un sursaut plus fort, et hurla à s'en fendre la gorge, tout en s'emmêlant encore plus dans ses draps.

-Bon, excuse-moi petit gars, mais des mesures radicales s'imposent quand tu fais ce genre de crises ! souffla Tony, approchant de la piscine avec le corps tremblant du prince dans ses bras.

-Pitié, pitié, pas encore…je vous en supplie…pitié…, continua l'autre, se crispant au plus haut point.

Ces monstres le souillaient, détruisant son corps et anéantissant la lumière et l'espoir persistant dans son esprit. Mais Tony ne pouvait pas le savoir, il ne pensait en réalité pas que ce qui se cachait derrière le rêve de Loki, c'était un souvenir. Un vrai souvenir de son année d'emprisonnement dans l'Espace, retenu par des monstres, les Chitauri et leur maître.

Lorsque Stark ne put plus le contenir, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le balancer dans la piscine en prenant cependant garde à ce que l'homme ne se noie pas. Il essaya de lui enlever les draps qui le couvraient, et le hissa dans l'eau, lui tenant les bras pour que le dictateur en herbe ne se noie pas. Ça serait vraiment trop bête, Loki était tellement intéressant quand il le voulait ! Il pouvait avoir des moments où il ne rêvait pas de conquérir le monde.

-Non ! cria le Jotun alors que l'eau recouvrait son corps.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille dans les airs, reprenant enfin conscience de ce qui se passait. Ebahi par sa baignade improvisée, il ne put reprendre ses repères, et se débattit dans l'eau pour pouvoir en sortir. Le génie comprit, et le ramena vite au bord tout en observant les changements sur la peau du dieu. Sa peau redevenait normale après quelques autres secondes à tremper dans l'eau froide.

-Allez mon vieux, sors de l'eau ! articula Tony en aidant le Jotun à sortir, le portant presque après l'avoir extirpé de sa belle piscine.

Loki, trop troublé par ce qui se passait, se laissa totalement faire, bien qu'il tremblait encore lorsque les mains du milliardaire le touchait. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais l'alcool embrouillait encore ses sens, l'empêchant de se demander davantage les raisons de ces tremblements. Ils finirent tous les deux sur le canapé de relaxation, Loki restant de marbre dans les bras de son sauveur.

-Ahem, Loki, pas qu'un câlin entre ennemis me dérange vraiment, parce que j'avoue que je peux avoir des périodes 'câlin', mais tu écrases mon ark, là…, commenta gentiment Stark.

-Oui…, murmura le dieu, se décalant rapidement.

Un comportement bien anormal chez lui, mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'expliquer. Inconsciemment, il resserra les cuisses et se recroquevilla légèrement contre lui-même. Son gardien pensa qu'il s'agissait du froid, et lui passa une couverture.

-Merci…

-Attends, c'est bien toi, le dieu nordique chiant comme ton frère, qui vient de me dire merci ?! Jarvis, la prochaine fois, tu enregistreras tout ! Et en attendant Rodolphe, tu pourrais me dire…ce qui s'est passé ? espéra Tony, un sourire cynique accroché aux lèvres.

-Non, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

-Eh, je viens de te sauver les miches, morveux !

-Je suis plus âgé que vous, Homme de Fer, murmura le Jotun, se couvrant de ses couvertures tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler une nouvelle fois.

Ses cheveux aussi sombres que les plumes des deux corbeaux jumeaux d'Odin tombèrent sur son visage, se collant à lui sans retenue à cause de l'eau qui le couvrait encore.

-Jarvis, chauffage, nom du dieu du sexe ! Loki va finir par y laisser ses blagues s'il gèle sur place…

-N'ayez aucune crainte à mon sujet, Stark, je survivrais. Comme j'y ai toujours été obligé, crut-il bon de rajouter pour lui-même.

Tony ne parut pas comprendre la phrase murmurée, et commença à fermer les yeux. Une soirée, un évènement flou arrivé dans la soirée, et un dieu qui faisait un cauchemar, c'était déjà bien assez en une journée ! Loki le suivit dans son sommeil, étrangement. Allongé le plus loin possible du mortel qui venait de le sauver de ses démons intérieurs. Avant de fermer l'œil, il vérifia tout de même qu'aucune marque ne défigurerait son corps. Les marques habituelles, les cicatrices étaient là, mais pas le sang. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un vulgaire rêve. Qui le tuait à petit feu.

Au petit matin, tout semblait être redevenu normal. Jarvis réveilla le maître de maison qui lui hurla dessus qu'il voulait dormir jusqu'à 25h de la journée. Loki, à peine réveillé mais entendant déjà, arqua les sourcils. Une 25ème heure dans une journée de 24h, grotesque. Stark devait encore s'être bourré avant de dormir ! Pourtant, le prince avait des souvenirs de la nuit passée. Les confessions au sujet de son passé, les questions de Tony, ses attouchements sur son corps marqué, puis…l'enfer l'avait retrouvé et enveloppé dans sa sphère obscure. Et puis ensuite, Stark l'avait sauvé de la noyade, et après, plus rien. Loki n'osa pas parler, étrangement. Il avait peur que son secret soit découvert, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que le génie était bourré pendant la soirée. Il ne devrait avoir aucun souvenir.

-Rodolphe, explique-moi ce qui s'est passée la nuit dernière ! lui demanda Tony dès qu'il eut bien ouvert les yeux.

Il ne jeta même pas un regard à l'autre homme avant de parler, sachant déjà que le prince déchu était levé et réveillé même s'il avait encore une mine endormie…et une mine affreuse aussi, d'ailleurs ! A cause de cette nuit mouvementée d'où quelques réminiscences revenaient squatter l'esprit du milliardaire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Stark…tu étais fortement alcoolisé et je t'ai ramené dans cette forteresse en hauteur, se contenta de lui expliquer vaguement Loki.

-D'accord…et…ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? tenta l'humain, grognant quand il entendit la petite leçon de politesse venant de son ennemi.

Il oubliait la politesse parfois, surtout au réveil, et alors ?! Et puis le moins poli des deux hommes, ce n'était pas lui, songea-t-il en minaudant intérieurement.

-Ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? sourcilla Loki, cherchant des explications.

-Les cris que j'ai entendu, toi qui faisais l'amour avec tes draps, ta peau bleue…papa et maman auraient dû m'avertir que leur fils adoptif faisait des cauchemars ! se moqua gentiment le philanthrope.

-Ne parlez plus jamais d'eux…, siffla alors le Jotun, se levant brusquement tout en tenant précieusement les couvertures sur lui.

-Eh, ne sois pas si susceptible pour si peu, mec ! se plaignit Tony, rêvant de s'endormir à nouveau pour ne pas à avoir à supporter l'humeur de ce grincheux.

Il avait juste parlé d'Odin et Frigga, et voilà que maintenant Loki lui faisait un caca nerveux ! Quel gosse, ce morveux, franchement…

-Je ne suis en rien susceptible, Homme de Fer ! lança-t-il en retour avant de s'en aller vers ses quartiers privés, soit des quartiers qui n'avaient presque rien de privé.

Et durant le reste de la journée, il ne bougea pas de sa chambre, ratant les repas sans en souffrir. Pendant un an, il avait dû souffrir de la faim et de la soif, ce n'était pas un petit régime qui allait le tuer, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Dans son atelier négligé, où tout trainait partout sans qu'il n'y change quoi que ce soit, Tony était installé à son bureau, le seul endroit à peu près rangé malgré quelques dizaines de gadgets en attente d'examens qui attendaient d'avoir son attention. Cette fois, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule chose : son ordinateur favori qui passait en revue les images enregistrées en dehors des chambres. Il écoutait en boucle les cris de Loki, ceux de la nuit passée, et sa manière de se débattre. C'était plus qu'un cauchemar, le génie l'avait compris dès qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Que cachait ce dictateur en herbe ?!

-Ah, Jarvis ! Je vais mourir, si ça continue ! Cet enfoiré refuse de sortir de sa chambre, et il me laisse résoudre son énigme tout seul ! Réponds-moi, Jarvis, je me sens trop seul, là…, finit par admettre Stark, un air abattu sur le visage.

Ses yeux couleur noisette ne cessaient de regarder les écrans sans qu'il ne comprenne les réactions du prince. Des réactions aussi violentes pour un rêve ? Impossible, et pourtant, ça se produisait.

-Je suis là, monsieur, intervint alors la voix du robot.

-Ah, enfin ! Jarvis, cherche-moi tout ce que tu peux sur les réactions d'une personne après qu'elle ait fait un cauchemar, ordonna Tony, se préparant à émettre des hypothèses.

Jarvis chercha pendant quelques instants dans toutes les banques de données, puis sa voix se glissa à nouveau dans les oreilles du milliardaire.

-Réveil en sursaut et sentiment d'insécurité, monsieur. Sueurs et agitation pendant le cauchemar, indiqua la voix.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…il hurlait littéralement à s'en fendre la gorge, il se cachait dans ses draps et se battait avec, il a eu une crise…Jarvis, cherche moi tout ce qui est en rapport avec ces symptômes.

-Bien monsieur, cela va prendre un peu de temps.

-Je te donne une minute, sourit le génie.

Pendant que sa création cherchait des informations, l'homme reposait son regard sur les écrans, continuant de repasser en boucle les enregistrements. Les paroles que prononçait le prince l'intriguaient tout particulièrement.

-Informations trouvées, monsieur, revint alors Jarvis, l'interrompant.

-Accouche !

-Tous les symptômes sont identiques à un stress post-traumatique. Cela peut venir d'une séquestration, d'un enlèvement, d'un viol, d'un accident, ou d'un choc très profond.

-Rien qu'il n'ait su…, commença Tony avant de s'arrêter net.

Une seconde ! Lorsque Thor avait ramené Loki sur Terre avec la proposition d'Odin, ne lui avait-il pas dit que Loki n'était, finalement, pas totalement le fautif car après un an avec les Chitauri, son esprit avait été affecté ? Mais comment avait-il pu être autant influencé par des créatures qui n'avaient pas de sens esthétique ? Une -légère- inquiétude s'empara du milliardaire.

-Analyse les enregistrements de la voix de notre invité et dis-moi ce que ses paroles t'inspirent, demanda-t-il alors à la voix.

-Bien monsieur.

Tony attendit quelques secondes, puis lança les enregistrements pris. Il patienta jusqu'à avoir la réponse de Jarvis, tandis que son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, comme s'il craignait silencieusement quelque chose. Oh, il ne craignait rien pour lui-même, puisqu'il était Tony Stark, mais il craignait un peu pour Loki d'Asgard. Ou Loki de Jotunheim, tout dépendait !

-Accouche vite, Jarvis ! quémanda finalement l'humain.

-Les supplications du prince Loki m'inspirent les symptômes évidents d'une séquestration, de diverses tortures, et d'agressions sexuelles. La manière dont il cache son corps indique qu'il en a honte, ce qui nous rapproche d'une hypothèse de viol. Sa manière de déformer ce qui s'est passé la dernière nuit indique clairement qu'il est dans le déni entier, et qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

-Continue, articula Stark.

-Ses supplications prouvent que les souvenirs qu'il a eu sont vrais, et qu'il a bien subi plusieurs fois des agressions. Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, je crois que ça s'est passé quand il était avec les Chitauri, ce qui expliquerait son comportement, commenta Jarvis, d'une voix toujours aussi neutre et indifférente.

Tony ne lui en voulut pas, ce n'était pas un humain, il ne connaissait sans doute pas l'intensité d'une émotion. Mais en revanche, lui, Tony Stark, menaçait de faire une crise de colère. Non, il ne tenait pas autant à Loki, mais toutes ces révélations…alors le dieu faisait des crises de panique à cause de cette année d'enfer avec les monstres peu délicats qu'étaient les Chitauris. Et tous avaient cru que c'était lui le fou, mais il avait une bonne raison de l'être, ce foutu dieu des malices et des mensonges. Il portait bien ses titres, cet idiot-là !

Sans plus attendre, Stark se dirigea vers les quartiers du prince déchu. Ils allaient avoir une discussion vraiment sérieuse, ces deux-là, et tant pis si le malicieux dieu ne voulait pas parler. On ne refusait rien à Anthony Stark !

* * *

**Normalement, je ferais un troisième chapitre, si vous êtes d'accord! La fic passe en T de ce fait! Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, n'hésitez pas, j'essayerais de les intégrer dans la fic!**

**A très vite (:**


End file.
